A Screeching Halt
by Enna York
Summary: All Luci ever wanted to be was normal, she wants to be a normal college student living a normal life. But after she discovers she has the ability to create magical barriers her life is anything but ordinary. Now she's stuck in a chaotic battle between the Demon Cyborg Genos and his rival Speed of Sound Sonic.


A Screeching Halt

"Thank you for the lift Mumen Rider!" Luci called as she jumped off the back of his bike pulling of the bike helmet that she had borrowed, "Please be safe!" she called out after her waving cheerfully at the fellow hero.

He nodded his head at her, "I'll be taking care of evacuations!" he shouted out over the sound of chaos just up the street, and switched gears on his bike.

Luci took in a deep breath to calm her nerves as she marched straight towards the conflict up ahead unsure of what it was that she was walking into just knowing people were running in terror and there were enormous explosions being reported on the radio. Her skirt whipped around her and her school bag full of her textbooks bounced on her hip, all Luci ever wanted to be was normal. She wanted to be a normal girl that went to a normal college, with a normal boyfriend living in a normal apartment. But just over a month ago Luci found she was not normal like she had always thought she was and now she found herself heading into situations that felt like war zones almost every other day.

A car suddenly went flying over Luci's head, her long brown hair being torn back, she twisted and watched as it went straight for her hero friend. Luci reached out her hand and the many charms on her bracelet on her arm swung and tinkled madly as the familiar warm flow of her power shot down her arm. A shinning golden barrier encircled Mumen rider that the car smashed into keeping him safe. Luci grabbed the strap of her book bag as she sighed in relief watching the awed expression on Mumen rider's face.

She turned back to the fight her legs trembling like jelly now as fear settled into her stomach and she marched towards battle, _I didn't want to be a hero! I never asked for powers! Why couldn't Mumen rider have my powers so he can stop getting beat up all the time! He deserves powers! A cowardly girl like me should be hiding in the evacuation center thinking about whether she'll need to move after everything is done!_ She thought to herself sobbing internally _I just want a normal boring job and live in a normal house with my normal husband and have normal children!_ She continued on in her internal monologue. Another car went flying at her and her powers activated subconsciously, her ultimate defence a force field that would activate by itself if she were at risk of bodily harm. A warm tingle shot down her spine and her hair rose on end as she used her powers.

Luci found her resolve hardened _But I'm not normal! I have this power and because of that even if I'm afraid I have to be a hero!_ She internally called out and rushed headlong into danger. She skidded to a stop when she found what the source of all the commotion was.

"Eh?!" She shouted out seeing the greatest rookie hero of the year the demon cyborg fighting a mysterious figure clad in all black, _oh no a class S hero! I don't think I can be of any help in a fight like this!_ As she glanced around she noticed a man in a yellow hero suit with a white cape, _He must be the one who saved Mumen rider that one time!_ Luci remarked but was distracted by what she saw next, "M-Miss Blizzard and King?!"

Blizzard turned her head to see a young girl in a bright blue summer dress watching the fight anxiously, she gasped in surprise which caused King to glance over, "Ah little girl get out of here!" King shouted out at her unintentionally causing his face to grow dark and scary.

"Eeep!" Luci squeaked at the sight of the fearsome top S ranked hero who looked like he was glaring at her angrily. An explosion sounded overhead and Luci reflexively crouched down throwing her hands up over her head despite the fact her force field powers activated. Blizzard watched as the girl stood up unfazed from the explosion before running over to them, "I-I'm C-class hero rank 5, Barrier Be-bea-beauty!" she stuttered out her name flushing bright red embarrassed at the title given to her. It was no secret the heroes association had a lack of female members so they were quite surprised when a very ordinary girl like Luci applied and were not holding any reservations about her name either.

Blizzard's eyes widened in worry, "A C-class hero? You need to get out of here now it's too dangerous!" the older woman exclaimed, an enormous tractor trailer suddenly went barreling for them and the brunette girl turned tossing her hand out at it an enormous golden wall forming and stopping the truck in it's path.

"Phew!" Luci breathed out wiping the sweat from her brow, "That's the second largest thing I've ever had to stop!" Blizzard glanced at the girl whose hair was sticking up every which way as if she had been electrocuted and was examining her hands curiously.

"That power is how you escaped that explosion earlier then?" Blizzard asked.

The younger girl looked up at her superior and politely nodded her head, "Yes-I can make barriers at will but a six foot spherical one activated without my conscious control if I'm at risk of bodily harm. I can sometimes make my barriers have added effects but-" Blizzard cut her off by waving her hand and the younger girl shut her mouth. Meanwhile King shuffled closer to the girl for protection upon hearing she could stop anything in it's tracks.

"Perhaps its better you are here then," Blizzard stated, "We can combine our powers to protect civilians and engage the enemy," she tapped her finger on her chin, "Barrier Beauty have you ever thought of joining a faction before?" she asked the younger girl.

"I uh work with Mumen rider on the weekend-I provide support and protect him when I can," Luci managed out brushing her hair back from her face. Blizzard hmmed and decided to wait until later, another explosion sounded and fire engulfed the street, Luci let out a tiny scream and threw her arms up over her head as one of her barriers shot up shielding herself and the other two heroes. King was thankful for her scream that covered his own cowardly shriek, he still had to keep up appearances in front of Blizzard after all.

"What's going on anyway? Mumen was giving me a lift home after classes when my pocket radio announced that there was danger in the city so we rushed over here together!" She said gesturing to the small red radio dangling off of her book bag.

"There's some guy that wants to fight Saitama, but he's sitting out while his student Genos fights him," King explained.

Luci turned and glanced up at him she had forgotten about him until just now since he hadn't said anything, "Ah!" she exclaimed bowing lowly to him to be polite, "Pleased to meet you King sir! The top hero!" she straightened up and glanced at Blizzard, "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well Miss Blizzard," she added on so as not to be rude.

A tremendous force wave blasted by the group the wind whipping up with tremendous force. Luci squeaked slamming her hands down to hold her skirt that threatened to billow up while Blizzard used her powers to hold her own skirt in place. The ground under foot cracked and suddenly someone went flying at them. The figure blasted through the trio nearly taking out King and crashed into the ground behind them.

Luci turned to see the infamous demon cyborg laying in a heap in a crater, she glanced back as several small whirring blades went right for him. She reflexively shot her hand out swiping it across in the direction of Genos a yellow wall spring into existence. The blades struck the wall and clattered to the ground useless. Genos groaned as he picked himself up, glancing over at King, Blizzard and the rather ordinary looking girl standing with them.

"Are you alright?" the girl called out to him worriedly her hair a frazzled mess and her bag swinging at her side, he wondered if the two heroes had asked her to stay near in order to protect her.

"Yes I am fine," he stated as he stood up his eyes darting around looking for his opponent, he saw Sonic a second before he appeared behind him. Genos turned and punched out at the ninja who nimbly dodged.

"I know him!" Luci shouted out pointing at the modern day ninja as recognition flickered through her mind. Sonic turned at the shout and paused as recognition flickered through him, he snarled as he stared back at the hero who got in his way.

"Get down!" Genos shouted as a warning but it was too late Speed had already moved faster than the other hero could react, his blade drawn he rushed at the girl ready to thrust forward. Genos rushed forwards to stop the enemy ninja but knew he could not get to the girl in time. He watched the girl gasp but just as Sonic drew near a yellow sphere flickered into existence sending Sonic flying backwards, landing hard on the flat of his back.

"Damn it woman!" Speed shouted out readying his blade again, "I'm going to kill you!"

Luci hands clenched into fists by her side, "Stop saying you'll kill me every time you see me!" she shrieked out angrily, "It's not my fault alright I can't help it if my barriers spring up randomly!" Everyone else froze glancing back and forth between the villain ninja and the girl with super powers. Blizzard stood flabbergast that once again a low ranking hero had such high connections and King felt suddenly very afraid of the girl standing next to him if she fought and survived someone as powerful as Speed.

"You know this crazy stalker guy?" Saitama asked having rushed over worried about Genos having seen him get thrown clear across the battle field.

"I may have accidentally flattened him this one time," Luci admitted, "And ever since then he's been threatening to kill me," her mind went back to her first encounter with him. She'd been working as usual as a waitress in a questionably seedy bar that may have had connections with underground criminals. Luci had been happy for the normality work had brought her having only discovered her hidden abilities a week ago in a freak accident. She'd been serving drinks and food like any other day having almost forgot about how odd her life had become when a large group of men in suits carrying various weapons entered the bar.

Her manager ordered her to be on her best behaviour and not make any mistakes, and told her to be overly polite with the new comers. She was thankful when the cook gave her a pep talk and gave her a confidence boost to deal with the new costumers who were most likely thugs or even yakuza members. When a confrontation erupted between the thugs and some other people in the bar the purple ninja appeared slaying all who opposed the thugs before turning on everyone else so as not to leave any witnesses. When he tried to go after the cook and Luci she stopped him with her powers mostly by accident. Sonic was forced to retreat leaving them alive when he found it impossible to penetrate the barrier. A week later Luci just happened to be walking past a bank he was robbing and as Sonic was making a getaway she imagined a wall stopping him in his tracks and in the next instant a golden wall appeared and he crashed into it. When she tried to make a getaway he followed her until she made a sphere to trap him for a period of time and ran for it.

Speed snarled in contempt, he drew three shuriken and threw them at the girl her annoying barrier springing up and stopping the deadly weapons. He rushed at her once again the barrier springing up and he skidded to a stop before crashing into it. Sonic pulled back a fist and punched the barrier as he snarled. He watched as the girl inside whimpered in fright afraid of him.

Seemingly out of nowhere another presence appeared behind him, "It's not nice to fight women Sonic-I believe you were fighting with Genos too," Saitama remarked as he punched at Sonic. Sonic's eyes widened in fright and all he could see was his impending doom, he dodged the strike retreating a fair distance away.

Saitama glanced back at the girl, "You should go home it's not safe," he remarked seeing how inexperienced the girl was.

"But you all need some help!" the girl insisted at him eagerly, "I won't get hurt I promise and I'll do my best to stay out of the way."

He smiled at her and nodded, "Alright then good job hero!" He jumped away to go back to mediating the fight and stepping in if either Genos or Speed got out of hand. He reclaimed his earlier perch of standing on the rooftop of a nearby apartment complex.

"Little girl are you alright?" King called out as he ran towards the girl trying not to let it show that he was huffing and puffing.

Luci smiled in relief, "Ah Mister King thank you for coming to protect me!" she called out and King had to try really hard not to blurt out he was rushing towards her for protection. Luci felt very relieved and safe now that King was by her side, "I really hope the demon cyborg wins-that ninja guy can be really mean!"

"You're telling me!" King remarked. Suddenly the ground underfoot rumble and the two of them glanced up to see that one of Genos' infamous machine gun blows combos had missed it's target. The ground under foot rolled from the impact of the strike. Luci and King were flung in opposite directions Luci throwing a barrier to catch both of them before they slammed hard into the unruly ground.

She got to her feet, legs quaking like jelly, "Mister King are you alright?" she shouted, the fighting suddenly erupted in front of her and a golden barrier flung up as she stood wide eyed observing the intense battle only a few feet away from her. In a flash they were gone, already engaged across the battle field from her.

She shook herself off and looked around for any sign of Blizzard and King, the two were standing together a fair distance off taking cover under a building, "Barrier! Over this way!" King shouted directing her towards him and Blizzard, now worried for the rookie if she were left on her own.

Luci nodded her head and started running towards them, a hand slammed down on her chest and froze her mid-way in her run across the battle field halting her. Suddenly three blades flew right past her face missing her by a hairsbreadth, the close one even managing the shear a few locks of hair. She gasped and stared at Genos gratefully who simply nodded at her in acknowledgement. She watched him turn and run back at the modern day ninja to reengage him, tearing up the ground under foot with the speed and force at which he ran blasting Luci's hair and skirt back with the wind.

Her heart was racing madly in her chest from fear and surprise as she slowly turned back to Blizzard, she was petrified. Her entire body was quivering and a whimper left her throat and it seemed to take an eternity to put one foot in front of the other. The full realizations of the implications of participating in such an intense battle finally reaching her. She glanced up at Blizzard who was staring at her with a difficult to read expression, to Luci it seemed to be one part impatience in how long it was taking her to cross the battle field and a small part seemed to acknowledge her fear and be comforting.

"Hurry up!" King shouted at her and that sprung her into action, until an explosion went off over head. Luci shouted and flung a barrier over her head and over Blizzard and King's heads. Their gazes turned skywards where the combatants now found themselves. She watched Genos charge an attack in his arms and unleashed a giant fiery blast. And for a split second her eyes widened and a small gasp left her throat as it looked like he managed to incinerate the evil ninja. As the blast cleared scarps of purple and black fabric floated in the air.

 _He… he killed him. As a hero do I have to kill people? Can I kill people_ Luci wondered to herself, but she didn't have to worry long because suddenly Sonic reappeared kicking Genos from behind and smashing him into the building over head of Blizzard and King. Luci threw another barrier out over their heads but Blizzard beat her to the punch already catching debris with her ESP allowing Luci to drop the barrier and catch her breath. Genos used his rockets to propel himself forwards crashing into Sonic, her grabbed him around the waist twisting and throwing him back into the same building. Sonic smashed hard into the windows but wasn't down for long recovering and escaping to the roof.

However, Genos predicated the Ninja retreating to the rooftop for the height advantage and was already in the air over head. His mechanical arms whirred and clicked as a powerful pulse of energy shot forwards aimed at the ninja. The fire blast erupted destroying much of the building but if that was the price to pay to get rid of such a dangerous felon Genos was willing to destroy a few building t make it happen.

Luci panicked it seemed like Genos had forgotten about King and Blizzard, "Run!" she cried out to them knowing that she surely couldn't hold a building up from crushing them, there was no way she could make a barrier big or strong enough. _How do a I make a smaller barrier to hold up a building?_ She wondered. She thought back to how her barrier took the form of a solid brick wall to stop Sonic in his tracks before. Her barrier didn't seem to necessarily become a solid wall and could change their shape. She bit her lip _what can hold up the building without being a solid surface like a wall?_ She wondered apprehensively staring at the building that could go at any minute.

Kin and Blizzard were staring over head in terror both to stunned to move until Genos redirected the fight away from them, "Let's go!" Blizzard ordered and she and King made a move to run away from the ominous threat over head. Her eyes locked onto Genos and Sonic who were once engaged in a physical combat match punches and kicks being thrown about definitely not her area of expertise.

"Look out!" King cried tackling her so she wouldn't get hit by the chunk of building that fell right for her. She blinked and stared up stunned at King, internally she was grateful that he had saved her but she was also slightly angered she had let herself get distracted. She opened her mouth to tell him to get off and that she didn't need his help when a frightening sound was heard right above them.

The two glanced up at the creaking and splintering watching as an enormous chunk of the building suddenly broke off and began to fall right towards them. Luci's eyes widened surprise as the portion of the building suddenly collapsed about to crush both King and Blizzard, bright yellow energy crackled around her arms and she threw them out towards the building. Blizzard glanced up in shock as a yellow net spread out across the building holding it up in the air just above her and King. If Luci had been a second later they surely would have been crushed, Blizzard glanced back at Luci grateful the other ESPer user had reacted in her place.

The enormous weight of the building wore down on Luci almost as if she was balancing it on her back. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her cheeks were already flush from exertion. Her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest, it beat madly in her chest and it was getting difficult to breathe but she couldn't give up not with two brave heroes relying on her. She held the building up, it was by far the largest object she'd ever used her powers on, "Please run! I don't know how much longer I can hold it!" Luci called out warning her two new found allies.

Sonic glanced over at the infuriating girl that had stopped him twice before and was now once again interfering. Her back was to him while she tried to hold the building up. He decided to risk an attack and threw a handful of his exploding blades at her. Luci was aware that there was something coming up behind her whistling through the air but if she got distracted it would cost the lives of the other heroes.

"Barrier behind you!" Blizzard called out seeing the risk behind Luci and activating her own ESP to punch her way through the building so Luci could defend herself. Luci gasped as something grabbed her from behind and she was jerked away from where she was. Her hands slapped down on her skirt and her bag and she glanced to see Genos having grabbed her.

As she opened her mouth to ask what he was doing an enormous explosion went off and her long hair was blasted into her face. They landed and Genos moved to put her down when he became aware that Sonic had chased after the two of them. For the second time Genos grabbed the girl around the waist and ran for it dragging her out of the danger, meanwhile Luci threw her right hand up and created a shield around Genos to protect him from Sonic's long ranged attacks. Her left hand reached behind her to hold her skirt down so as not to flash or blind the cyborg, "Thank you cyborg sir!" she shouted out.

"Not a problem in the least miss," Genos replied politely as he set her down on her feet, the ninja came in with a leaf blade kick, Luci clapped her hands forming a bubble shield around her and Genos. Speed roared in frustration and continuously lashed out at the barrier. The enemy ninja moved at such a speed Genos' eyes couldn't determine where exactly the ninja was, while Luci was exerting all her concentration on holding the barrier. Her energy crackled through her, her hair frizzing up and standing ridiculously high as her body temperature climbed higher and higher. Soon enough she found herself dripping in sweat and panting at the exertion of her abilities.

Genos glanced back at the inexperienced hero who was getting tired, "Are you alright?"

Luci winced, the heat was starting to get painful as if she were running a ridiculously high fever, "I-I can keep holding it," she panted out pushing harder mentally and toughening the barrier. The added resolved didn't go unnoticed by her attacker, Speed felt the barrier grow stronger after his strike rebounded. Genos grew worried, the rookie hero looked like she exhausting herself for his sake. His scanner detected how high her body temperature was rising. He'd have to act quickly so as not to overwork her.

"When I give the signal drop the barrier!" Genos called out at the rookie support hero who nodded her head, Genos studied Speed's movements carefully trying to detect if there was a pattern behind his movements if Genos' eyes weren't able to directly follow him. Luci was aware she was breathing heavily from exertion, she'd never had to exert her powers to such an extent before and was still very much in the dark about what her limits were.

"Now!" Genos shouted and Luci released the barrier a grateful sigh slipping from her lips before sucking in a welcome breath of air. She watched as the cyborg once again engaged the ninja and watched the fight in awe at the power the two exerted. It was like watching physical manifestations of nature's forces battle it out. Wind blasted around her from the fight her dress floating and flitting in the air, her bag swinging madly at her side.

 _I want to be like that one day-I don't want to be normal anymore! I want to be me! I want to be a hero!_ She thought eagerly realising her true potential in that instant and what she truly aspired to be in her heart. She could do more than patch Mumen rider or protect him on the occasional mission, if she became as powerful as either of the two men in front of her then she could keep the entire city safe-Mumen rider not to mention everyone else could be kept completely safe.

Her eyes widened and an expression of awe stretched across her face as she watched thrilled with every aspect of their fight. She'd never before been in favour of violence, even violent sports turned her off. But watching these two extremely skilled men fight made her realise she had the potential to be just as amazing. Her head was constantly swiveling to keep up with the rapid fight. At times she couldn't even see what their actual moves were as the combatants were reduced to fast moving blurs on the battle field.

At one point they managed to get behind her, and as Luci swung around to keep up a piece of rubble struck her in the face knocking her straight over. She groaned as she picked herself up rubbing the sore sport on her forehead, she may call her six foot barrier her ultimate defence as it always seemed to spring up even sometimes by accident. But Luci was aware of the fact that occasionally the barrier wouldn't spring up like just now, she wasn't sure why though. It seemed because she had been caught unawares but there were other times when she was unaware and her barrier hadn't sprung up. However, her crucial mistake hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Barrier are you alright?!" Blizzard shouted over the fighting having seen the girl get hit rather viscously in the head.

"I'm fine!" Luci shouted back. What neither Luci nor Blizzard knew however, was that Sonic two had noticed that Luci had taken the hit. After all, he may be fighting Genos but Luci was still one of his priority targets. He couldn't afford to not miss a crucial flaw to exploit. He grinned _so if I catch her unawares the barrier won't activate_ he remarked to himself making the quick observation.

He turned back to Genos with a renewed sense of vigor, he had to distract the cyborg and position himself in such a way he could kill the annoying girl before the cyborg could interfere and stop him. He sped up noticing how the blonde cyborg struggled to keep up with the new intensity. He let loose a barrage of unforgiving attacks putting the cyborg on the defensive. When he had an opening he took it and kicked in what seemed to be a random direction several of his exploding blades flying out.

A sadistic smile stretched across his face as the blades spun end over end for the other heroes standing on the side lines. The blonde cyborg like the obedient hero he was chased after the blades and Genos made a move for Saitama striking out at the building. Once again providing a distraction to the Demon Cyborg. Not only would he have the blades to stop but the resulting chaos from the collapsed building would provide excellent cover. The building exploded debris and dust flying through the air in the area he and Genos were fighting in but not close enough to Barrier for her to activate her powers. He used the debris cloud to retreat a safe distance and get in position, the cyborg still wheeling around disorientated. His scanner of no use between the dust, debris and number of powerful figures in such close proximity.

Sonic rushed at the girl from behind using the cyborg's distraction to his advantage, his guess had been right though her barrier was unconsciously activated she still had to be aware in some manner she was in danger, seeing or hearing something her primary methods. She had no way to know he was coming for her, in a flash of silver his blade was at her throat ready to take her head from her shoulders. He watched a gasp escapes her lips and her eyes widen in fright a grin stretching out across Sonic's face.

Her hand was stretched out past him in the same instant and one of her barriers appeared blocking an attack from Genos aimed straight for Sonic's head, "I thought you were going to die," she whispered in a tight fearful voice, she couldn't say exactly why it was she reacted. Sonic was about to kill her, by all accounts she really didn't have a logical reason to save him. But she was a hero and their primary job was to save lives, maybe that reflex had found its way into Luci. Meanwhile Sonic was internally cursing that he had opened himself open to such an attack-the cyborg certainly would have killed him if not for the infernal girl's interference.

Sonic tched at her and pulled his blade away from her throat, "I'll let you live this time woman out of debt," he whispered to her his purple eyes flashing threateningly, "Tell me your name so I may know it the next time we fight."

"I-It's Luci," she stuttered out.

Sonic disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of her pointing his finger at her, "Luci the next time we meet we shall be rivals and I shall defeat you puny hero!" at his threat Luci's powers activated and her barrier sent him flying.

"I'm sorry!" Luci shouted honestly, "I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Forget defeating you I will kill you next time we meet!" he declared pointing his finger at her before disappearing. She noticed Genos scan the area before departing as well, the man in the yellow suit standing on top of the apartment building and watching the fight disappearing as well. She glanced over at Blizzard and King who made no move to join in the pursuit.

"You may return home Barrier, there is nothing left for the likes of us to do here," Blizzard said.

After everything was said and done with the fight between the infamous Speed of Sound Sonic and the Demon Cyborg Genos, Luci found herself jogging back over towards Mumen rider, "Mumen! Mumen!" she shouted out waving at him madly.

He glanced up to see his support running up to him, "Eh! You've got a scratch on your face let me get that for you!" Luci exclaimed rummaging through her bag and coming up with a Band-Aid sticking on his cheek gently.

He laughed at Luci fussing over him, "How'd it go?" he asked her.

Luci put her hand over her racing heart, "Oh geez it was a lot scarier than I thought it would be! There were two S-class heroes and that ninja guy I told you about was there too!"

As Luci rode along on the back of Mumen rider's bike rain began to fall in a thick heavy curtain, she extended her hand in the air above them creating a thin golden barrier just strong enough to repel the water. Mumen rider glanced up at the convenient umbrella smiling and pedalling that tiny bit harder out of gratitude. The duo eventually made it back to the apartment complex they lived in and Luci helped Mumen haul his bike up all the stairs to their floor.

The two paused at the top of the stairs huffing and puffing, "We really need to find a better system for getting this thing up here," Luci panted out completely winded, unable to keep her magic umbrella barrier during the process of carrying the bike she was now soaked through.

"S-Sorry maybe if I get a raise I can afford a parking space for it or a storage shed," Mumen rider panted out also dripping wet on the ground, "Sorry your hard work at keeping us dry went to waste," he apologised sheepishly.

Luci chuckled, "Actually it's not that hard, I think its good practice to! After today I'm going to try harder to be the best hero I can be so I have to get more familiar with using my powers!" Mumen smiled back at her happy that she was finally going to try just as hard as him to be a hero.

"Do you want to eat dinner at my apartment tonight?" he offered as they began their trip down the hall Mumen wheeling his bike along, "You did all the hard work today so it'll be my treat."

Luci shook her head, "Sorry I want to catch my favourite soap opera-you wouldn't like it. Maybe another time," she told her next door neighbour as they both pulled out their keys letting themselves into their apartments, "Call me if you need back up!" she called out to him before stepping in to her apartment.

The next morning at five Mumen Rider was awoken by rapid knocking on his door he opened it to see Luci dressed in a track suit, her long brown hair pulled into a neat braid, "Hey I'm starting my hero training this morning, want to come with me?" she offered.

He smiled and shook his head, "No I have patrols to make," he replied, "Give it your all!" he shouted out and watched her flush pink as she nodded her head.

"I will!" Luci called and began jogging down the hall ready to give it her all and become a better hero.

 **Author's rambling space**

I've been wanting to get around to this for a long time, a story about a super hero who wants nothing to do with being a super hero and has these powers they don't really want or understand and finds themselves accidentally saving the day. I thought the One Punch Man Universe was the best choice for such a quirky hero.

Luci's different from the female characters I prefer to write since, I like to read and write about female characters who are tough and have experience in combat. Especially since martial arts and self-defence have been a big part of my life, I do usually like to impart some of that into my characters. So it was interesting writing a female character who has no experience and is pretty weak.

If I continue with this I intend to make her a really good support hero, I think her abilities are good to support a hero with attack abilities. Either that or have her stay by Mumen rider so he can stop getting beat up all the time.

Anyhow consider this an early Christmas gift or a pre-exam week present! I hope you enjoyed and thank you for taking the time to read this! :D


End file.
